Wild Love
by Albatary-Lady
Summary: Jake English y John Egbert son un equipo de cazadores de un extraño tipo de bestias, reconocidos por sus grandes destrezas. Los dos mantenían una vida llena de aventuras, hasta que dos entrometidos comenzaron a arruinar sus días. ¿El cazador caerá en las garras del lobo? o de lo contrario ¿El lobo en las del cazador?


El aire hacia que las paginas del álbum de fotos se moviera de una forma incomoda para el pelinegro, hasta algunas llegaban a doblarse de un lado a otro dañando un poco las imágenes. ¿De quien fue la idea de mudarse? ¡Bravo Jake English! Si no lo admirara no hubiera aceptado mudarse con el. John suspiro con fuerza y se dirigió a cerrar la ventana por donde todo ese aire entraba, tal vez pudo ser un poco mas inteligente y haberla cerrado antes. Antes de tocar el marco de el cristal vio como esta se cerraba fuertemente delante de el gracias a una mano mucho mas grande. Ya sabia de quien se trataba y solo pudo fruncir el ceño. —¿Cuando le voy a ver?— Pregunto el dueño de la mano que aun permanecía en el vidrio, sus largas uñas comenzaron a jugar bajando y subiendo por el cristal sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el bajo, pero desagradable sonido que hacer eso producía —Sabes que me aburro John... no es bueno que me aburra— Agrego en un tono algo seductor pero a la vez frió. —Ya lo se, ya lo se... Nunca dejas de insistir...— Respondió el pelinegro dándose la vuelta como si nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a el tono de tal ser — Solo dame algo mas de tiempo, el esta algo ocupado con varias cosas— Sacudió su mano ligeramente quitandole importancia al tema, hasta que se detuvo en seco. Algo había pasado por su mente, una pregunta que ahora le era inevitable comentar — Aun no entiendo que quieres de Jake... tu, siendo un Wildness ¿Sabes que estas en la lista de mas buscados? A Jake le encanta ir por los mas bus— Sus palabras fueron rápidamente cortadas por el cuerpo del contrario encima de el. La criatura había saltado encima de John, aunque no era algo raro, a este le sorprendió. —Ya lo se , ya lo se... Nunca dejas de decirlo— Repitió las palabras de John en un tono monótono —Que te den John Egbert, a ti y todos los cazadores aburridos— Dijo moviendo su larga cola de un lado a otro viendo la cara de sorpresa del menor que no pudo mas que divertirle un poco. Entretenido, se acerco lentamente al oído de John haciendo que este sintiera su cálida respiración —Lo que yo quiera con Jake... no es asunto tuyo— Murmuro calmadamente para luego rodear delicadamente una de las mejillas del chico con una de sus manos y lamer la contraria —Tengo hambre— John trato de alejar torpemente a el mayor a la vez que se limpiaba su mejilla y se arreglaba las gafas que casi se caían de su rostro gracias a la tacleada de unos segundos atrás —Claro que es mi asunto Jake es mi amig— Sintió la mano del Wildness pasar por su cuello lentamente hasta comenzar a apretarlo ligeramente. Lo suficiente para incomodarle pero no hacerle daño. Lucia divertirle eso de callarlo. —Tengo hambre— Interrumpió a John desviando su mirada a un pequeño insecto volador que estaba cerca de la frente de el chico. Sus instintos lo obligaban a seguir a el insecto con la mirada y si no se controlaba el terminaría por soltar sus manos del cuello de John y... —Hmm ¿Lo mate?— Dijo a la vez levantaba su mano lentamente viendo el animalito estrellado en toda la frente roja de el pelinegro —¡Hey! eso dolió... un poco— Protesto limpiándose lo que quedaba del insecto en su frente. —Una preocupación menos... ¿Que harías sin mi? — Sonrió muy divertido a la vez que se levantaba firmemente y tomaba a John de la camisa para ponerlo de pie a el también —Ahora ve, tráeme comida— Después de todo el tener que esperar no era algo que lo hiciera muy feliz, no quería tener que esperar por Jake y ademas por la comida. —Eres toda una molestia... Dirk— Susurro para si mismo avanzando hacia lo que se podía decir que era la cocina. En momentos como esos solo se preguntaba como había acabado así... El joven corría con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que su vida estaba en peligro, solo dependía de sus piernas para salir de ese problema. Lamentablemente sabemos que cualquier Wildness es mas rápido que un humano joven y claramente que John Egbert. Aun así mantenía la esperanza de poder escapar de aquella bestia, le pisaba los talones, podia sentirlo. Extremadamente cansado de huir busco en sus bolsillos algo que le ayudara, nada, todo estaba vacio. Ahora estaba jodido... Los arboles no daban mas paso por ninguna parte y no tenia munición. Podía observar los increíbles orbes de color naranja que se posicionaban en el, en la total oscuridad que le ofrecían los arboles a la bestia. El Wildness no tardo mucho en caminar hacia su presa, cambiando su forma física de animal a una mas humana. John no pudo dejar de ver eso asombrado, realmente eran muy pocas la veces que había visto algo tan extraño y mas viniendo de una bestia como lo era el. El mayor al estar totalmente en su forma mas humana demostraba tener un físico realmente atractivo, músculos marcados, fracciones bien definidas y sin mencionar el color de sus ojos y su cabello de color amarillo... John se sentía... mas intimidado que antes por alguna razón. Noto a los pocos segundos que el rubio estaba encima suyo acorralándolo contra un árbol y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que se podía sentir la respiración algo agitada de los dos. —Si vas a matarme... que sea rápido— El "Humano" rió para luego pasar su nariz por el cuello de John lentamente, viendo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, se pego mas a este rozando varias veces sus cuerpos sin que a el le importara mucho. Realmente a el pelinegro la situación se le estaba haciendo incomoda y temía mucho por su vida en esos momentos, sin pensarlo mucho trato de apartar a el rubio de el pero solo logro que este lo tomara bruscamente de las muñecas y las dejara apoyadas del árbol con una sola de sus manos. —Oh John... no quiero matar a nadie... Solo quiero saber donde esta el... —¿El?... De la nada John sintió que volvía a la tierra gracias a Dirk que lo miraba algo molesto, lo estaba haciendo esperar mas... de nuevo. El pelinegro solo se disculpo susurrando y comenzó a poner manos a la obra, claramente llamaría a la pizzeria para pedir algo, por alguna razón a el Wildness le gustaba mucho la comida de ese tipo. ¿Y por que no? A John también le gustaba. Mientras llamaba podía notar como el mayor se aburría y dañaba ligeramente los muebles —¡Oye tu! Deja eso, Jake lo vera— Dijo a la vez que sacudía su mano y fruncía el ceño. Dirk parecía alejarse por alguna razón, hasta ir a un lugar fuera de la vista de John. —Yo veré ¿Que?— Dijo en recién llegado con la ropa algo sucia, algunos cortes y por supuesto una sonrisa curiosa que miraba a John en el teléfono. Ahora el moreno había llegado y gracias a dios que Dirk se había esfumado, al parecer sabia que aun no era el momento para ver a Jake. —¡H-hola Jake!... N-nada, recuerda que tengo mucha imaginación HAHA— John rió falsamente mirando a el pelinegro al frente de el —Me alegra ver que estas entero amigo... ¿Que tal si celebramos con pizza? HAHAHAHA— Volvió a soltar esa risa totalmente extraña que comenzó a incomodar a Jake, realmente el chico estaba actuando muy apresurado y hasta comenzaba a darle miedo. —Claro... John...— Dijo sin mas a la vez que se alejaba y subía a su cuarto. Estaba muy cansado y lo menos que quería era hablar sobre lo raro que estaba el chico, ya tendría tiempo para hablar de eso. Tal vez después de dormir un buen rato. —Santo dios...— Nunca se habia alegrado tanto de que el Wildness le hiciera caso al menos una vez. Pero ahora la pregunta era... ¿Donde estaba? 


End file.
